Retreat or Rescue
by RC2012
Summary: My interpretation of how the North Wind decided to go help Skipper and his team fight Dave without the use of their high tech weapons. Warning:Contains spoilers to the movie.


**Retreat or Rescue-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic**

"You're not going to help?" Private asked. He and the North Wind were in a hallway inside Dave the Octopus' submarine, after Private had saved them from being killed in a death machine designed by Dave.

Classified looked at the little penguin.

"We don't stand a chance against Dave without our high tech weapons. My team and I are going to go back to headquarters to get some more equipment. Then we'll come back and save your friends."

Private couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But by that time it could be too late."

Private narrowed his eyes at North Wind. "I thought you guys were supposed to be professionals?"

"We are." Classified said.

"Oh, sure? Fight the bad guys when you have high tech weapons, but run like cowards when you're defenseless. Some professional team you are."

Private huffed. "I saved you guys from certain death, the least you could do is help me save my brothers."

Classified groaned. "We don't have time for this, we gotta move."

"You're absolutely right." Private said. He turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Short Fuse asked.

Private stopped and turned back. "Going back to save my brothers."

"You're just as defenseless as we are, how are you going to save them?" Classified argued.

"Maybe, but I'll find some way." Private said.

"My brothers and I may not have high tech weapons, a jet, or a secret base like you guys, but in the end we always get the job done our own way. The penguin way."

And with that, Private turned around and ran away.

Classified looked after him and shook his head.

"Fine. Let's go team."

Then North Wind ran off in the direction they were headed.

* * *

><p>The North Wind was approaching one of the submarine's exits when Eva stopped flying and landed down on the floor.<p>

The other North Wind members stopped and looked back at her.

"Eva, what are you doing?" Classified asked.

Eva looked down at the floor for a short moment and then looked up at her team.

"I think we should go back."

"What?"

"That penguin saved us, Classified. He and his brothers could get killed if we don't help. And besides, we owe Private for saving our lives."

Classified became frustrated. "Eva, we don't have time for this. We'll go back to headquarters, grab some gear, and then come back."

Eva looked firmly at her leader. "No."

"What did you just say?" Classified asked sternly.

"No." Eva repeated.

"Listen here, Eva. I'm your leader and I order you…"

"No, you listen!" Eva shouted.

Classified shut up.

Eva flew up and hovered in front of Classified's face.

"I thought that the North Wind helped animals who can't help themselves. Well for the first time, we were the ones who couldn't help ourselves. But then Private came and saved us from getting killed. And how do we repay him? By running away with our tails between our legs."

Eva's teammates looked at her without saying a word.

"I say we repay Private by going back and helping him and his brothers, without weapons. They face danger without any high tech, so why can't we?"

Eva flew back to where she stood and looked at her team.

Everyone turned to Classified, who appeared to be deep in thought.

Then he looked up at his team with a calm look on his face.

"Alright," He said looking at each member of his team. "Those in favor of going back to help, without our weapons, raise your wing, paw, or flipper."

Eva was the first to raise her wing.

Then Short Fuse slowly held up his flipper.

Corporal raised his paw up.

All three looked at Classified.

The wolf had his paw up.

Classified smiled. "Okay team, let's go back and help the penguins. The North Wind always helps animals who can't help themselves, and those who help us!"

The team nodded and ran back in the direction they had come from.

* * *

><p>The North Wind made their way to the entrance of the submarine and were shocked by what they had seen. Numerous penguins, all looking disfigured, were running around the park. Humans were running away terrified. Dave could be seen in his Dr. Octavius Brine disguise watching and laughing at the hysteria that was taking place. Private and his brothers, also disfigured (except for Private of course), could be seen desperately fighting the bad guys.<p>

"What do we do, sir?" Corporal asked.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Short Fuse said.

Classified scanned the area and saw something near the end of the park.

A van.

He smiled and looked at each of his team members.

"Simple. We get in that van, drive it into the submarine, get out before impact, and walk away from the explosion without looking back at it. We just keep on walking."

Eva smirked. "Sounds like a plan, sir."

The others nodded and the team stealthily made their way out of the submarine, through the bushes in the park, and arrived at the van.

Classified unlocked it using one of his claws to pick the lock.

The North Wind entered the van and Short Fuse hotwired the van so Classified could drive it.

Then the engine came to life.

"Hang on penguins, we're coming to help!" Classified cried, slamming his foot down on the accelerator.

The van speed forward and made its way through the park, on destination to Dave's submarine.


End file.
